


Complete

by svana_vrika



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: MakoHaru. When Haru told Makoto that all two weeks of break would be his, neither of them imagined that it would be so difficult to find even ten minutes alone together.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490878) by [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika). 



> This story is an original work of fan-fiction. The Free! franchise and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of Masahiro Yokotani, Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. I just borrowed from both for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements are intended, and I will make no profit from their use. Work is unbetaed. 
> 
> This is a MakoHaru story, but the AO3 tags wouldn't allow for them in that order.
> 
> So Haruka, bless him, took the wheel on the piece I did for the Makoharu Secret Santa 2018 exchange. I was blessed in that my recipient didn't mind the reversal, but I wanted to go back, round it out, and give Makoto his turn, too. This fic presented some different challenges for me; Free! is the first "normal" fandom (No duel monsters, sci fi tech, etc,) I've written for, and the first time I've had to think about a functional, loving family and how that might impact things. I think I did alright with it though, and much thanks to [benicemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy) for brainstorming with me when I'd get stuck!

_”Makoto.”_

_Makoto shifted restlessly at the pleading conveyed through his name. He couldn’t help it. Haruka’s want for him got him **so** hard. But he wasn’t ready to give into it. Not quite yet. After years of wanting and dreaming and wishing, Haru was finally his, and Makoto felt no inclination to hurry. “Shh,” he breathed against Haru’s ear, and then he dropped his mouth back down to Haru’s neck, kissing and nipping along its slender length as he slowly shifted his fingers across Haru’s chest to tease at his other nipple. Makoto’s breath caught when, with a soft, wanton moan, Haru pushed his ass back and rolled his hips against Makoto’s erection. “Haru-chan likes that,” Makoto murmured once he found his voice again, and he teased the peaked bud with a gentle scrape of his thumbnail. _

_Haruka gasped, ass pushing back again as he arched into the touch. “Makoto… Makoto, please.”_

_Makoto swallowed thickly; nuzzled the spot just beneath Haru’s ear. “Haru-chan begs so pretty.” Slowly, he ran his hand down Haru’s chest and stomach to his waistband, tips of his fingers sliding beneath to seek out Haru’s cock. “Naughty Haruka, you’re already wet. How can I say no now, hm?” he murmured, and he slid his hand in further, dipping his fingertips down to tease over the firmness of Haruka’s balls before running them up back up his shaft and then wrapping his hand around it._

_“Makoto.”_

“Makoto.”

The second call of his name registered on a more conscious level, compelling Makoto to acknowledge it, even though he didn’t want to. “Mmm?” he gave in rather unspectacular response, which earned him a gentle shaking and another call. That peeved him a bit and his brow furrowed as his arousal waned, his lips curving down into a bit of a pout. But the dream was already gone, so he did lift his head this time and open his eyes. A little. “What is it, Haru?”

“We’re here.” Haru gave him a slight smile; a soft one that Makoto knew was only for him, and his pout disappeared in response. 

“M’kay,” he said agreeably as he let his eyes slide shut again.

“Mako—” 

Makoto’s brain finally caught up with him. _Haru_ , the real one, had woken him up, had called for him because they were home, and his eyes flew open. “We’re _here_!” he said excitedly as he turned to look at Haru, and his cheeks warmed a bit when he saw Haru’s expression: a subtle mixture of frustration, amusement and affection that he knew was _also_ reserved only for him. “Sorry,” he murmured with a sheepish chuckle and rub at his jaw. He didn’t know what it was about distance trips but, inevitably, he ended up dozing off at some point. Makoto glanced sidelong at Haru’s profile as a different warmth rose in his cheeks. And the dream hadn’t helped this time. Not that it had been his first about Haru. Not by a long shot. 

“What is it?” 

Makoto blinked in surprise and then his face got warmer when he realized he’d been caught staring. “Mm-mm,” he murmured with a shake of his head, and then he glanced forward again and then stood, _very_ glad that the flow of people moving through the car had broken enough to where he could. He’d been able to tell by how Haru’s brow had arched that Haru didn’t quite believe him, but the middle of a loaded train didn’t quite seem the place to tell Haru that he’d been dreaming about him, even with them being together. Makoto’s lips curved up as he warmed through as he got into the overhead for their things. Together. That was better than any dream, even if it still seemed like he was caught in one when he’d think about it. 

The warning chime sounded, alerting them that they only had a few seconds left to clear the car. Mentally berating himself, Makoto quickly snagged their overcoats and bags and then hurried after Haru to the door. Guilt teased through him as, as soon as they stepped out, they were hit by the brisk winter wind coming in off the sea. Had he been more focused, Haru could have at least had his coat on and, as soon as they cleared the platform, Makoto handed it to him. “Sorry, Haru,” he said softly as he put their bags down so that he could tug on his own. “You didn’t get too cold, did you?” 

“No.” Haru’s hands caught Makoto’s when they reached for Haru’s buttons; Makoto looked up and Haru gave a slight smile and a discreet, gentle squeeze of Makoto’s fingers. “Makoto, I’m fine.”

Makoto smiled in return, blinked at the unexpected gesture, and then smiled wider. “Okay. I’m glad,” he continued, turning focus to taking care of his own coat. He glanced up and flashed a grin at Haru. “It’s nice to feel it again though, the ocean’s wind. I’ve missed it.” 

“Mm,” Haru murmured softly in agreement. He bent to pick up their bags; handed Makoto his once Makoto had finished with his coat. “What had you so distracted?” he asked a moment later, casting a sidelong look up at Makoto, who promptly blushed and looked away. Haru didn’t, though, and now he was smiling, Makoto could feel it, which meant Haru knew—at least, in a general sense—that Makoto had been fixated on him. Not that it surprised him. People always talked about how well Makoto knew and could read Haru, but they seemed to completely miss out on the fact that it went both ways. Nobody knew or could read Makoto as well as Haru could. 

“I was dreaming when you woke me.” Makoto’s cheeks warmed further, but he wasn’t going to lie, and especially not to Haru. “And then when you did, I was thinking that being together is better than any dream ever could be.” He chanced a glance down at Haru, saw a slightly pinked cheek, and he grinned softly. _My Haru-chan is so cute._ And there it was again. That happy fluttering in his heart and gut. Because that _my_ was no longer hypothetical. 

“What was your dream about?” 

Makoto’s gaze jumped back down to Haru’s profile. _Brat,_ he thought with exasperated affection, even as his cheeks warmed again. Because Haru knew. Makoto could tell by the slight curve to his lips. “You. Us.” He glanced around, made sure there wasn’t anyone _too_ close by. “We were in your bed and I was holding you, just like last night. But instead of just cuddling ‘til we fell asleep—” Makoto cut himself off, thanking the timeliness of the crosswalk and the granny who was there waiting. His face felt on fire as it was, and that warmth was wanting to gather in places it shouldn’t when they were walking through Iwatobi. 

“Well?”

“Haru! S-sorry!” Makoto stammered in apology when the granny turned and looked at him in surprise, and then he looked back over at Haru, who bore a deceptively innocent expression, as if he’d simply been inquiring about the weather versus the details of an intimate dream. “That was mean, Haru,” he mildly complained, but then he caught Haru’s eyes from the corners of his own. “Drop it now and I’ll tell you later,” he offered as the traffic cleared and they started walking.

“No.” Makoto actually stopped in surprise, but then Haru shifted closer—close enough to nudge him into walking again, close enough to where their arms lightly brushed together once he did. “Don’t tell me.” For the briefest of seconds, their fingers actually caught, and heart racing slightly, Makoto glanced down at him, his world diminishing to Haruka and the expression in his eyes. “Show me.” 

“Haru,” Makoto breathed, and then he chuckled softly and nodded. “Mm. Soon as I get the chance,” he promised, slipping his hands into his pockets to avoid the temptation of truly taking Haru’s hand, or worse! He’d not forgotten Haru’s insistence that Makoto would have him during their break; he just didn’t dare think about it for long, or he’d end up with… issues. He was already struggling as it was because that thought had led to those of to a couple days back: to their confessions, their first kiss, how it had felt to finally have Haru touch him, to feel Haru’s mouth on him, to have Haru inside him—things he’d dreamed about for so, so long. Makoto had been accused of an ordinary imagination more than once, but nobody knew of the things he’d imagined doing to and with Haru. His stomach twisted softly then, effectively reining his arousal back in. What if Haru thought he was ordinary, too? The things Haruka had done to and for him, how certain and sensual Haru had been even though it had been his first time, too… Makoto pursed his lips slightly and gave a mental shake of his head. He was being foolish. Haru loved him as he was, had fallen in love with him for who he was. It would be fine. 

“Makoto.” 

“Hm?” Makoto looked over at Haru; his eyes widened slightly when, as he did so and they stopped walking, he realized where they were, but then Haruka’s hand was on his cheek, drawing his head down. “Ha—” Makoto’s eyes widened further when he was cut off by Haru’s mouth, but then Haru snagged his lower lip with his teeth and Makoto’s eyes fell closed with the jolt of pleasure it caused. A soft moan escaped into Haru’s mouth when Haru capitalized on his distraction and put him to the wall as he had the night of their first kiss; giving into it, Makoto slid his hand from his pocket and wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist to pull him flush, his tongue slipping out to meet Haru’s and then push into Haru’s mouth as Haru’s hand slid along his jawline to run back through Makoto’s hair. 

Haru teased his tongue over and beneath Makoto’s for a long moment and then lightly sucked. Heat shot through Makoto again, settling low in his gut, and he groaned, barely aware of the dull thump of his bag hitting the pavement so that he could wrap that arm around Haru as well, that hand slipping beneath Haru’s coat to stroke and then squeeze Haru’s ass as his other slid to Haru’s hip. Haru pressed his advantage, pushing the kiss into Makoto’s mouth, kissing him slow and deep before pulling away another long moment after. “Haru,” Makoto murmured against Haru’s mouth. He opened his eyes and chuckled breathlessly. “Not that I’m complaining _at all_ , but what was that for?”

“To get you out of your head.” Makoto’s cheeks warmed as Haru called him out and then gave him a second, softer kiss. “We’re finally home, but you’re a million miles away from it.” Haru smirked softly. “You didn’t even realize we’d cut behind _Returns_ until just before I kissed you. What’s going on in here?” he asked, sobering and lightly rubbing his fingertips against Makoto’s scalp before stroking through his hair a final time and then dropping his hand. “Are you nervous, being home and us being together?” 

“No!” Makoto blurted, and then his face warmed when he realized the adamancy of it. “No,” he said more quietly and with a light touch to Haru’s cheek. “Honestly? I hadn’t even thought about this part of it, I’m still so caught up in that it’s really real,” he admitted. “Haru,” he softly called when those pretty eyes shifted away, and his heart ached that Haruka still felt guilty that it had taken him so long to realize his feelings. “Don’t,” he said with a tender smile when Haru finally looked back at him, and he dipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Haru’s lips. “I didn’t say it to make you feel bad, Haru. I just didn’t know how else to put it that didn’t mean me talking about how I’ve felt like I’ve been floating and smiling like an idiot ever since you told me!” he shared with a soft laugh. He lightly brushed Haru’s lower lip with his thumb and then dropped his hand to catch Haru’s. “Is Haru-chan nervous?” 

“Not really.” Haru gave a slight shrug. “Nothing’s changed. We’re just home now, instead of in Tokyo. And, according to Rin, everyone’s known forever anyway,” he continued as they started walking again. 

“Mm,” Makoto replied with a nod, cheeks warming slightly again. “And we can’t say it’s just Rin being Rin, because—well, you heard what Asahi told Yuuma.” He chuckled a bit. “Nagisa will probably tease like anything once he and Rei find out. But a little bit won’t be bad, hm? What about your parents?” he asked a moment or two later, and now he _was_ feeling anxious, but the steadiness of Haruka’s gaze as he met Makoto’s promptly soothed it. When Haru looked at him like that, Makoto felt that anything would be alright. 

“They love me. They love you. I can’t see them having a problem. If they do, they’ll have to get over it. But I don’t think they will. Nothing’s changed,” Haru said again. “Our love’s always been there. It’s just complete now.”

“Haru.” Warmth swelled through Makoto at Haru’s words, and then he chuckled softly when he saw the hint of color in Haru’s cheek as Haru shifted his gaze to the side. “My family loves Haru-chan too, and I feel like you do.” The truth of it was, Makoto’s mother already knew—at least, how Makoto felt about Haru. It had all come out the morning he’d found out that Rin had taken Haru away to Australia, before Makoto could apologize. Before he could say goodbye. Long-held insecurities and the newfound fear of losing Haru before they made things right had broken his already wounded heart and he hadn’t been able to keep it together when his mom had asked him what was wrong. He’d broken down, she’d held him until he’d pulled himself together again, and then they’d talked. 

Makoto lightly caught the inside of his lower lip between his teeth. Walking down the street didn’t seem like the most appropriate of places to bring that up to Haru, but the repercussions of his failure to tell Haru about his plans to go to Tokyo were still very fresh in his mind, despite the months that had passed. “Ne, Haru—”

“Onii-chan!” 

“Onii-chan!” 

Makoto barely had time to register the simultaneous calls before he was barreled into at both arms but, after that initial second or two of surprise, his grin about split his face. “Ran! Ren!” 

“Okaeri!” the twins chorused as they smiled up at him and, laughing, completely disregarding the snow, Makoto dropped his bag, went to a knee and wrapped his arms around his siblings. 

“Tadama,” he said softly before he kissed Ran’s cheek and tousled Ren’s hair. His smile widened as they both laughed from their happiness and hugged onto him again. “I’m so surprised! I never thought you’d come and meet us!” A soft, wistful ache welled up inside him and he tightened his arms slightly. “You’re growing up.” 

“Mm!” Ren pulled away and beamed another smile up at him—one that promptly widened clear to his ears. “Haru-chan!” Makoto chuckled a bit and dropped his arm when Ren pushed against his hug. Ran followed, and he straightened and turned, heart near bursting with how much he loved the three of them as he watched his brother and sister tackle Haru next—and Haru deal with it as warmly and gently as he always had. They were already family, Makoto thought. Like Haru had said, things hadn’t changed. They were just complete. 

“Onii-chan!” Makoto looked down as Ran slipped her hand into his. “Let’s go! Mama’s waiting!” Ren took his other hand and Makoto looked at his little brother, his gaze then lifting to Haru’s. Ren still had hold of him too, on the other side, and that feeling in Makoto’s heart welled again when he saw the quiet contentment in Haru’s eyes. Makoto couldn’t blame Haru. They were home. 

“Mm. Let’s go.” 

The rest of the walk went quickly with Ran’s and Ren’s constant stream of chatter as they filled them in on what had been going on in their lives since they’d left. School, swim school, friends and favorite cartoons, the neighborhood grannies and cats—it all ran together and Makoto couldn’t stop smiling, even though he was really only catching half of it for how rapidly Ran and Ren switched between. It was another wistful feeling, thinking about how so many dinner conversations were being crammed into a ten-minute walk. Part of him missed those days, the routine of them, the time spent with his family. Of being able to look out his window and see Haru’s light, of having Haru _right there_. But life was all about changes and Makoto knew those were necessary ones, not only so that he could grow himself, but so that his relationship with Haru’d had room to. He glanced sidelong at Haru and a soft smile curved his lips. That said, he truly did believe that they would have come together eventually. And, from the joy in his heart and the serenity in Haru’s eyes, Makoto also believed they’d return to the quiet, cozy routine of Iwatobi someday. 

At the foot of the stone steps, Ren let go of Makoto’s hand; he and Haru went forward and Makoto followed with Ran. The four of them paused at the Tachibana’s turnoff and Makoto met Haru’s gaze. “Ne, Haru-chan,” Makoto’s eyes dropped to Ren, who still had hold of Haru. “We were at your house this morning, Mama, Ran and me, getting it all dusted up and airing out. Mama figured you’d wanna go there first, even though Auntie and Uncle won’t be home until tomorrow, but she told us to tell you that you’d better come tonight for supper!” 

“You three…” Haru smiled at the two of them. “I know it’s been closed up a while, so thank you. And of course I’ll be there for supper.” Haruka’s smile widened slightly even as a faint hint of color rose on his cheeks when both Ran and Ren cheered and hugged onto him again, and then Haru lifted his gaze, catching Makoto’s over the twin’s heads. Makoto held it and, from the way the light shifted in Haru’s, Makoto could tell that Haru knew where his thoughts were as he watched him with his siblings; that he knew that Makoto was thinking about how much he loved Haru. Makoto’s eyes briefly dropped to Haru’s cheeks and the deepening blush, and then flickered to Haru’s mouth before meeting Haru’s eyes again—and it was Makoto’s turn to color slightly when he saw the hint of amusement in Haru’s eyes; realized that Haru knew that, for a second or two, Makoto’s thoughts had taken a decidedly less pure, if no less heartfelt, turn. “Go on now,” Haruka said after another second, his eyes dropping to Ran and Ren. “I know Makoto’s as ready to see Auntie as she is him.” 

After a final hug, the twins released Haru and, as Ran took Makoto’s hand again, the three of them watched Haru go up the steps and then disappear around his turn.

“Come on, you two!” 

Makoto laughed and, squeezing Ran’s hand, followed his little brother as he hurried toward their home. “Funny him being the one to push us along, ne?” he murmured to her conspiratorially, and he grinned when she giggled and nodded. 

“’Cause he’s the one who’s always late.”

“Though it doesn’t seem as if any of the three of you were in a hurry this time!” 

Makoto looked up from Ran and his smile softened and widened. “Sorry,” he chorused to their mom with his siblings and, laughing, the three of them closed the distance to the house and then followed her in, Makoto sliding the door shut behind them. “Tadaima,” he said softly as he turned and met his mom’s eyes.

“Okaer—Oh!” Makoto’s eyes slid shut when, with a soft laugh, his mom slid her arms around him to return the hug he’d not been able to keep back and softly stroked through the back of his hair. “Okaeri, Makoto.” She held him a moment longer and then pulled back and took his hands in hers as he dropped his arms. “Take your things to your room and then come down and sit. I have hot cocoa to warm you from your walk.” 

“Mm.” Makoto stooped to grab the bag he’d dropped and then headed for the stairs, laughing softly when he heard the twins clamoring for their own. Makoto didn’t take long once he was upstairs: just enough time to put his bag down and note that his mom had readied his room for him. A slight smile curved his lips when he glanced out the window and could see Haru’s, and then he headed back down again. 

“Haru-chan was happy to see us, too!” Makoto heard Ren say as he came around the corner and into the living room, where his mom was setting out mugs of cocoa from a tray. “And he was super happy when we told him that we’d opened his house up for him.”

“Mm!” Ran agreed with a nod as Makoto took a seat on the sofa. “Haru-chan said to tell you thank you and he promised to come for dinner, too!” 

“I wish he would have come now though!” 

Makoto laughed softly at Ren’s disappointment as he leaned forward to take his mug. “Don’t be sad, Ren. Haru missed his home as much as I missed ours and, besides, he’ll be here in just a couple hours; we can wait that long, ne?” Makoto took a sip of his cocoa. “Or are you tired of having your nii-chan bac— Ah, careful!” laughing again, Makoto somehow managed to put his mug back down without spilling it as Ren came flying at him with a resounding, _no_. Grinning, he snagged Ren before he could pull away and, with a playful growl, pushed off the couch and tackled his little brother to the floor; heard his mother’s and Ran’s laughter joining Ren’s giggles a second or two before Ran launched herself into their pile. 

By the time the twins got tired of their roughhousing, the hot chocolate had gone lukewarm. Makoto’s lips curved up as he took a swallow from his mug. It didn’t matter. It still tasted wonderful and, sighing happily, he leaned back into the sofa and let his eyes drift closed. 

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” 

“Mm-mm.” Makoto shook his head and opened his eyes; watched his mom come in and sit beside him. He chuckled sheepishly when her brow arched slightly. “Mm, maybe a little,” he amended. “But I’ll be fine. I slept on the train; that should get me through ‘til bedtime.” Makoto turned so that he was facing her more and then rested his cheek against the sofa again. “Mostly I’m just glad to be home.”

“But you still believe you made the right decision? To go to Meijou Chuo right away instead of taking your basics here?” she explained when Makoto looked at her in question. 

“Ah.” Makoto smiled and nodded. “Yeah. It was hard at first,” he admitted. “A lot of changes at once. But I’m used to Tokyo now, and I’m learning so much. I know I made the right decision, Mom.” 

“I’m glad, Son. I know you did too. Papa and I were so pleased and proud when you took your future into your hands and made the decision to go. Especially with how uncertain things were at the time.” 

Warmth washed through Makoto with his mother’s gentle praise, and then it faded to the soft ache that would still rise when he thought about that time as she went on—thought about how lost and confused Haru had been. _Things_ , his mom had said, but Makoto knew she meant precisely that. That she was talking about Haru. 

“Makoto?” 

Makoto blinked and focused back on his mom, and then mentally facepalmed. The way her head was tilted slightly, the question in her eyes: he knew that something had shown in his own as he’d been thinking about that time. “Sorry,” he said contritely, and she shook her head with a soft, negatory sound. 

“It was a hard time for you,” she continued, reaching over to pat his hand. “I’m not surprised it still pains you to think about it.” She left her hand there, smiled at him warmly. “I’m just so glad that Haru-chan found his way and the two of you worked things out. Glad for both of you. You know we love Haru-chan, too.” 

Makoto turned his hand and lightly grasped his mom’s. “Mm,” he confirmed with a nod. “And I’m glad, too. I can’t imagine my world without Haru in it,” he said softly. “I know it would have gone on, and I would have eventually been fine, but yeah. I’m real glad.” 

“And Haru-chan finally realized he feels the same way you do?” Makoto’s stomach jumped and his eyes widened; his mother softly laughed. “It’s not been so long ago that I fell in love with your father that I can’t remember how it looks on a boy’s face,” she teased with gentle tartness. “The Tachibana men all seem to wear their emotions on their sleeves, but none shines as brightly as their happiness. And you, my son, are glowing. You look just as Papa did after I told him I loved him, too, for the first time.” 

“…really?” Makoto hadn’t known _what_ to feel after that initial shock had left him. Embarrassment, mostly, that he’d been read so easily, coupled with a bit of apprehension as their conversation from last year had rushed through his mind. His mother hadn’t said a thing about his coming out; she’d only been concerned about his heart, and he’d defended Haru when she’d spoken of her sorrow over how it was hurting. She’d let him go on and then, after, had told him that she knew that Haru wasn’t the sort of boy who would ever hurt anyone on purpose and that she’d been concerned for Haru lately, as well. They loved Haru like their own, she’d said, but Makoto _was_ her own, and she’d encouraged him to not judge her defense of Makoto’s heart too harshly. The confession about his father called him past all of that, though; called to the romantic in him, and his smile widened softly as his mother’s did and she nodded. 

“Mm. There’s an entirely different look between a man whose heart is longing and a man whose love is returned.” She leaned forward to pick up the tea she’d brought in and, after taking a sip, asked, “Has it been long?” 

“Mm-mm.” Makoto shook his head. “Just a couple days ago. Between Haru’s practices, and me helping Mochizuki-kun—he was in Junior High with Haru and me and he’s starting university in Tokyo after break—anyway, I was showing him around the area and helping him find a place, and Haru and me, we didn’t have the time together like we’re used to; just swim in the morning before our days started. It was lonely,” Makoto admitted with a smile. “But I knew we’d be coming home together, so that made it a little easier. I think it was good a bit, too, though, if that doesn’t sound too terrible?” he looked into his mom’s eyes in question. 

“What do you mean?” 

His lips curved up slightly again. “I think with less time together, Haru had time to think and realize what it was he felt for me.” He chuckled softly then, cheeks warming with the happiness that brimmed up inside of him. “Soon as he did though, he came and told me.” And from there, he didn’t know what to say. He certainly wasn’t going to go into detail, and he could feel the color in his cheeks deepen as he turned focus to what was left of the tepid hot chocolate in his cup. He was sure he wasn’t fooling his mother. He could feel the weight of her eyes, but after a second, she squeezed his hand and he looked up at her again. 

“I don’t think that’s terrible at all,” she gently assured. “And I’m glad for you, sweetheart, and for Haru-chan. That’s all we’ve ever wanted for both of you boys: your happiness. And I don’t believe the Nanases will be surprised at all, either, that you’ve found it in each other. As long as you’re certain,” she added after a pause, and with a look that Makoto knew he daren’t look away from. Not that he felt the urge to. He understood its source, but he also had never been more certain of anything before in his life. 

“I am.” 

She held his eyes for another moment, and then gave a soft sigh and smile and lightly shook her head. 

“Mom?” 

“Nothing. It’s just for as much as you are like your father, you’re just as much my boy, too. Your conviction is the same as mine was when I answered your grandfather.” She leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek, then slipped her hand free. 

Makoto followed her into the kitchen with his eyes and then sank back into the couch with a quiet sigh of his own. The conversation hadn’t been unexpected, nor had the outcome, really. He just hadn’t anticipated it so soon, or before he and Haru could talk about it more. Not that it would have changed anything and, opting to focus on that, he let his eyes drift closed again, his lips curving up softly a few seconds later as his mind lingered on his boyfriend. He had no doubt by now that Haru had everything neatly put away for the two weeks and was already in the tub. A soft huff of a laugh slid past his lips. He knew that Haru was honing his times and speed in pursuit of his dream but, at the end of the day, it came down to Haru’s love of the water. It wouldn’t matter that he’d spent hours in the pool the day before or that they had plans to meet Nagisa and Rei at Returns in the morning. Haru’s day wouldn’t be complete if he didn’t spend at least some time in his natural element. 

A short time after, the slide of the front door brought Makoto’s eyes open again. Blinking blearily, he then recalled where he was and sat up to run a hand down his face. A smile formed as he heard his dad’s voice as he dropped the hand back to his lap, and then he laughed when he heard Ran and Ren come running down the stairs to greet him. Standing, he moved to the foyer and leaned against the wall to watch; his dad caught his eyes over the siblings’ heads and he smiled. “Okaeri, Makoto.” 

“Tadaima,” he returned as, reaching over the twins, his father offered his hand. Makoto took it, the twins moved, and he willingly went into the quick one-armed hug that was offered. When they parted his dad briefly cupped Makoto’s cheek with a grin before slipping past his children to the kitchen. As he disappeared from view, the twins grabbed Makoto by his hands and, laughing and clamoring at him into playing with them again, dragged him back into the living room. Makoto grinned as Ren ran up to the TV. It hadn’t taken his parents long after he’d left for University to get the twins their own game console; for as often as he had time in Tokyo, he probably should have just left his, but there had been times when he and Haru or, sometimes, the two of them, Asahi and Kisumi, had found time to play. “Right. Let’s see if you’re good enough to beat me yet!” he said with a grin as the opening scene came up. 

At some point during their second turn through the third level— Ran had lost all of her lives so he was playing against Ren now—a knock came to the door. Makoto acknowledged it in the back of his mind but kept his focus on the game. He could tell that his siblings had been playing a lot, and Ren had gotten much better—and relationships ceased to matter between the Tachibanas when they were competing! However, when Makoto heard his father say Haru’s name, his focus was lost, his eyes left the screen and, a few seconds later, Ren cheered. But Makoto couldn’t mind his brother’s playful jeers or Ran’s disappointment too much. It was worth the loss to have caught the exchange between his father and Haru, to see the pretty blush and happy light in Haru’s eyes from having been greeted so warmly. And he softly laughed when, as the twins realized what had caused his distraction, Ren dropped his controller and the two of them rushed to greet Haru and pull him in to play. 

“Ran, Ren, leave Haruka be,” Makoto heard his dad say laughingly as Makoto stood. “You’ll have all evening to catch up with him; right now, Mama’s asked me to send him to help her in the kitchen.” Makoto’s eyes widened slightly, and he froze. It wouldn’t be the first time Haru had worked with his mom; there had been plenty of times, growing up, that they both had helped ready a meal, usually lunch, Makoto doing something safe like slicing up vegetables while Haru helped his mom with the actual cooking. But those had been lazy days of circumstance, never a deliberate ask, and he had no doubt as to what his mom _really_ wanted. And he was suddenly very aware of what his parents had likely been talking about all this time.

“Makoto?” Makoto blinked and, swallowing against his rampant nerves, shifted his gaze to his father’s. There was kindness there, as always, but there was also a gentle, amused empathy. “They’re just talking, son,” he lightly teased, but then he sobered to a slight smile. “The two of you did too, hm? Then you know how your mama and I feel,” he reminded after Makoto responded with a nod. Makoto’s dad didn’t say anything more, he just put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder and gently squeezed before continuing to pass in front of him. _It’s okay,_ the gesture told him, and a lump of a different sort rose. He—they all—had grown up largely sheltered in Iwatobi; Makoto had come to realize just how much since moving to Tokyo and being exposed to—and catching murmurs of—the harsher and less-forgiving homes and societies so many had lived in for so much of their lives. His family, their love and acceptance of him and Haru both—Makoto knew he was very lucky to be dealing with an awkwardness borne from a bit of extra care and concern on his parents’ part, and nothing more. 

“Right.” Makoto blinked hard and then glanced to his left; saw his dad grinning down at the twins. “I know you want Haruka, but I bet I can hold my own, so who wants me and who wants your onii-chan?” he asked Ran and Ren. Makoto laughed as two of them started their usual bickering and, like that, things had slid back into real time and normalcy again—at least until their mother called in and said it was time for dinner. A bit of apprehension did return again then, but more for how he’d find Haru than anything else. That said, when Haru made a point of meeting his eyes as they stepped into the dining room, he felt better. He could tell that Haru wasn’t _comfortable_ per se, but he wasn’t angry with him, or hurt or embarrassed, and Makoto silently sighed in relief as he took his place. 

As the meal progressed and Haru wasn’t any quieter than normal, Makoto relaxed a bit more. Whatever had happened between Haru and his mom, it must have gone alright, despite the subject matter, and Makoto felt a rush of love for Haru when he thought about how, even with what awkwardness Haru had likely experienced, Haru’s first concern had been to reassure Makoto that _they_ were okay. Warmed by it, Makoto let the last of his worry go; he just wanted to enjoy the time with his family now that it was complete. His lips curved up softly as he thought about that, about how Haru had used the same word to describe their love for each other, and then he blinked in surprise when he felt a subtle kick from under the table. Haru’s cheeks were just barely tinged with pink and he was ignoring Makoto _completely_ ; Makoto quickly dropped his eyes to his plate as he felt his own face heat up. He’d had no idea he’d been staring and, mortified, he glanced sidelong at his father when he thought he heard a laugh—though he couldn’t be sure as his dad’s mouth was hidden behind his napkin. 

“What is it, dear?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” his father assured, and then he asked the twins if they were ready for their party and play the next day, which kept the table occupied until dinner was over.

“You’re coming too, Haru-chan, right?” Ren asked as they took their plates to the sink together. 

Haru smiled and nodded. “Mm. Makoto told me all about it after you and Ran called him and told him you both were in it. I wouldn’t miss something as important as that.” 

“Haru-chan’s parents will be there as well,” Makoto’s mother shared with a smile. “So you’ll have a whole row of people there just for you two.” She softly laughed when the twins shared their excitement and then she shooed them all out. “Papa can help with the dishes this once. I know you’ve been waiting since the last time your onii-chan and Haru-chan came home to play with them again.” 

The time flew again once the four of them were settled in and playing. Every once in a while, Makoto’s mind would wander back to his parents and their conversations, and he thought more than once that it felt weird to have spent the whole evening with Haru but to have not had even a half a minute alone with him. He’d gotten used to that in Tokyo, having Haru to himself, whether it was swimming, or for a meal, or studying—and he pointedly ignored the part of his brain that wanted to pull him into thinking about the other things they could do when they were alone now. For the most part, though, he was contentedly occupied. Besides, he didn’t dare lose focus for long; he had a title to defend and, now that Ren had gotten so much better, he and Haru were proving even harder to defeat.

Eventually, his mom came in and told the twins it was bedtime, kindly but sternly reminding them, when they complained, about the day they had ahead of them tomorrow. “Ran, Ren, listen to your mother.” Makoto’s father peered at them over his book. “Besides, Haruka and your onii-chan are likely ready to wind down too. I’m sure Makoto’s nap that I interrupted coming home has long worn off by now.”

“Dad!” Makoto laughed at his father’s grin and shook his head; he was fine, but he knew better than to say as much lest the twins renew their fight for more time. “An early night does sound good though, especially with meeting the guys in the morning and then dinner with your mom and dad after the play, ne Haru?” 

“Mm.” Haru nodded and stood; Makoto did as well and slipped by him to grab his shoes as Haru told the twins goodnight and that he’d see them tomorrow.

“Onii-chan, where are you going?” 

Makoto looked up at Ran and grinned. “I’m gonna walk Haru home since the two of you didn’t give me a chance to say a word to him all evening!” he teased as Haru joined him in the foyer. His eyes briefly caught his mother’s and he felt his face warm slightly under the thoughtful look she gave him, but then she smiled. 

“Just don’t be too long. As you just said, the two of you have a long day tomorrow, too, hm?” 

“Mm.” Makoto nodded, turned his attention back to his shoes, then straightened. 

“Makoto.” Makoto looked up in surprise to where his mother had paused part up the stairs, the twins having gone ahead of her. “Be careful,” she said with a gentle smile, and Makoto’s face warmed again. He knew the look and what she was saying; it was the same advice and smile she’d given back when he’d told her that, out of all the opportunities Haru’d had, even after his breakdown at regionals, he’d chosen Hidaka. He’d been so happy and hopeful then and, of course, she’d seen it, but she hadn’t said anything more. Just that little reminder that, while he’d grown up enough to where she trusted Makoto to do what was right for his heart and life, she would always be his mother, and watching out for him. 

“Promise,” he returned, as he had back then and, as she turned to finish climbing the stairs, he slid open the door and then followed Haru out. As he fell into step beside Haru, a quiet sigh reached his ears. Makoto’s stomach flipped slightly and he glanced down at Haru. His lips parted slightly but then he closed them; he had no clue what to say but, after a moment, he cleared his throat and tried again. “That was…” 

“Awkward.” 

“Yeah.” Makoto licked his lower lip; glanced down at Haru again. “I’m—”

“Don’t.” Haru cut him off as they reached his door; turned to look up at him. “Don’t be sorry. I didn’t say it was bad. It was just awkward.” He turned away to unlock the door and Makoto followed him into the foyer. 

“Ok.” He glanced at Haru as he took off his shoes and he gave Haru a slight smile. “I’m glad it wasn’t bad, at least, Haru. I was worried when she called you into the kitchen. Not worried. I mean, my mom and dad love you and I knew she wouldn’t be mean, but…” 

“No. I know what you mean.” Makoto chewed his lower lip as, after taking off his coat, he followed Haru into the living room, and a bit of that uneasiness returned as he watched Haru’s eyes drop to his hands once they sat down on the sofa. “She asked me how I was,” Haru said quietly a second or two later. A small smile briefly showed, and Makoto’s brow arched, though it evened out as a gentle warmth rose though him as Haru continued. “She said she and your father are proud of me; that they can’t wait to see where I go in the world. Then she asked what I thought of your change in paths.” 

Makoto’s eyes went slightly wide. He’d not been expecting that. “Oh?” 

“Mm.” Makoto’s brow furrowed slightly when he saw that a soft color had risen in Haru’s cheeks. “I knew where she was heading with it, and I told her I was glad, that I knew it’d be a while but that it gave me another thing to push myself for because I still wanted to be in the competitive world when you were ready to join me in it.” 

“Haru.” 

Haruka looked away in his discomfort and Makoto’s eyes softened, but then he smiled when Haru caught his hand and twined their fingers together. “Your mom said that she and your father had wondered when you’d made the change if that was why you’d done it.” The color in his face deepened. “She asked me if I loved you then, and then asked me if I was sure when I answered. She said that I needed to be because the next few years would be hard with the pressures of exams and competing and times we’d be apart—that she’d seen what pressure had done to us before and didn’t want either of us to hurt like that again. I knew what she was getting at there, too.” 

Makoto’s heart ached softly for the hint of bitterness he heard in Haru’s voice “That’s probably my fault,” he said quietly and with a light squeeze of Haru’s hand. He gave a slight smile when Haru looked up at him in surprise. “My mom’s known for a while that I love you,” he shared. “It was what I was going to tell you when the twins showed up and during our walk home and interrupted us. I did okay that night we fought, probably because everyone was in bed by the time I got back after talking to Rin,” he reminisced with a quiet laugh. “But when Rin texted the next morning and told me he was taking you to Australia, that you were already at the airport, I couldn’t help it. You were gone before I could say I was sorry or goodbye, and all I could think was what if something hap—” 

“Makoto.” Haru’s call broke through his ramble and he looked at him. “What if didn’t happen. I came back, and we’re good. Better than we’ve ever been before.” 

“Haru.” Makoto lightly squeezed his hand again. “I know. But I didn’t back then now, did I?” he lightly teased with a laugh. “But anyway, yeah, that’s when she found out.” He grinned a bit, cheeks coloring slightly. “And today she said she knew as soon as she saw me this afternoon that you’d figured things out and you loved me too.” He told Haru what his mother had said about his dad; chuckled softly when Haru blushed and looked away again. “What happened from there?” he gently prodded after a second or two passed. 

Haru gave a slight shrug. “I told her I was sorry for it, but that you and I had talked and were past it, and I told her that I was sure.” Haruka smiled a bit then. “She hugged me then, told me that she was glad that I’d found my way to it because she knew how much you love me, too. And she told me not to worry; that she was sure my parents would feel the same.” 

Makoto smiled a bit as well. “She said the same to me, too. I wonder, maybe, if they’ve talked about it.” 

“I don’t want to think about that.” 

Makoto laughed softly at Haru’s tone. “No, me either.” He shifted a bit, tipped Haru’s face up with a touch to his chin, and then kissed him softly. Haru’s tongue slid out to lick at Makoto’s lower lip; stomach flipping, Makoto moved his tongue over Haru’s, then licked into Haru’s mouth, fingers sliding back along Haru’s jaw to drop to his neck. He felt Haru’s breath catch as he stroked over the point just below his ear and, heart racing, he did it again, pushed his tongue deeper into Haru’s mouth. Haru angled his body toward him more and slid a hand through the back of his hair as he slowly stroked his tongue over and under Makoto’s before sucking at it softly and then easing away. “I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Makoto murmured as he rested his forehead against Haru’s, his cheeks growing warm with the admission. “It felt like I hadn’t kissed Haru-chan in forever.” 

Haru’s lips curved up slightly. “We kissed this morning behind Returns,” he reminded. “If not even eight hours feels like forever…”

Makoto’s cheeks grew hotter.

“…then we’re both in trouble,” Haru finished, turning his head away slightly when, after a blink, Makoto softly laughed. “Especially when we get back to Tokyo.” 

Makoto quietly sighed then, but then he smiled and tipped Haru’s gaze back to his own. “We’ll manage it.” 

“Mm.” 

Makoto’s lips curved up higher when Haru agreed and then his eyes dropped to Haru’s mouth. “And we’ll make up for it when we _are_ together.” His lashes fell further as he watched his thumb brush along the tempting swell of Haru’s lower lip, watched Haru tip that mouth closer to his own. 

“Like now.” 

“Mm,” Makoto murmured, stomach flipping again as those words came against his lips. Haru’s tongue followed and Makoto stroked over it with his, then let Haru have his mouth. That excitement in his stomach settled into an eager want that warmly spread through him. He was still awed that this was even happening: that they were together, that they were kissing, that they’d fucked. The thought tore a low groan from him and he sucked at Haru’s tongue, drawing it deeper into his mouth as he shifted his weight so he could free his hands, wrap them around Haruka’s waist and pick him up to bring him onto his lap.

Haruka broke the kiss with a gasp when Makoto lifted him; Makoto saw the surprise in his eyes and then watched his pupils blow with arousal. Makoto hadn’t intended to show off, he’d just wanted Haru _close_ , but Haru’s response to the display fueled his own want, and Makoto kissed him deep and hungry as Haru worked with him to shift so that he was straddling Makoto’s thighs. Once he was settled, Makoto slid a hand up to cup the back of Haru’s head, tightened his fingers through Haru’s hair to ease it back as he left Haru’s mouth to kiss along his jaw to that point beneath Haru’s ear that had earned him such a pretty sound earlier. Haru’s breath caught again, a whispered groan of Makoto’s name this time; heat rushed through Makoto as it made him get harder, and then Haru’s hand slid between them to grope at his erection.

“Ah, Haru!’ breaths rushing, he brought his mouth back to Haru’s again, another jolt of want rushing through him when Haru kissed him just as feverishly; shifting his left hand to the small of Haru’s back to keep him steady, Makoto moved his right to Haru’s dick; he was hard, too, and after squeezing him through his pants, Makoto sought out his button, breaking from the kiss with a wanton gasp when the tips of Haru’s fingers slid in through the opening in his boxer-briefs to touch him. “Ha—Haru,” he breathed, head falling back when, after easing him free, Haruka’s fingers stroked over his head; swallowing roughly, Makoto made his lightly shaking fingers work open Haru’s pants and then he pushed them down a bit with Haru’s boxers. “Haru…” Makoto moistened his lips, slid his hands back to Haruka’s ass, shivered in pleasure when Haruka’s hand finally wrapped around him. “Haru,” he tried again; when Haru looked up at him, Makoto squeezed and, as he did so, he drew Haru up onto his knees, watched Haruka’s pupils blow again before he leaned forward slightly and lowered his mouth to Haru’s erection.

And then they both froze when they heard a distinctive text tone from Makoto’s phone. 

After that split second of shock, Makoto groaned and, face flaming, dropped his head against Haruka’s abdomen instead; after another few moments, the tone went off again—like he needed reminding—and he felt Haru fish into his pocket for his phone. “It’s your mom,” he said unhelpfully, and Makoto lifted his head to shoot him a dour look. 

“Thanks, Haru.” He held out his hand so that Haru could drop his phone into it; after reading the text, Makoto lightly tossed the device onto Haru’s couch. “She says the door’s unlocked and that she and dad are waiting up for me,” he shared in a light grumble as he rested his head against Haru’s stomach again. His eyes briefly closed when he felt Haru’s fingers stroke through the back of his hair, but then he lifted his head when he heard a soft snort. His brow arched slightly when he saw Haru’s dry smirk. “Haru?” 

“Maybe now you won’t nag at me so much about never taking mine with me.” 

“Haruka is mean,” Makoto groused as he dropped his head back down again and his eyes slipped closed. When they’d left Tokyo, he’d been worried that two weeks at home wouldn’t be long enough but, in that moment, it felt like it was going to be forever.

* * *

Makoto lowered the book he’d been reading when the timer for the drying cycle sounded. Pushing himself up from the lazy stretch he’d been in on the couch, he went to mark his place, and then softly laughed at himself. He hadn’t really been reading at all, he guessed, since—beyond the first few words on the page—nothing was familiar to him. But he wasn’t surprised, either. His mind had been doing a lot of wandering since his mom had left to join the twins at their school a little bit ago. 

He hadn’t stayed long at Haru’s after he’d gotten the text the night before. It had been the perfect cap for what had been an incredibly awkward day for them both and there had been no coming back from that for either of them. They really hadn’t said much, even, after Haru’s quiet dig; they’d just redressed and that had been it. Makoto smiled a bit as he opened the washer. Though he could still feel Haru’s goodnight kiss if he thought about it. 

As he’d walked home, he’d felt a bit of apprehension, but no questions had been asked once he’d joined his parents in the living room; they’d just had a general discussion about the next day and making loose plans for the remainder of the break, and then they’d all gone to bed. Makoto quietly sighed as he pulled the last of the damp-dry load out of the machine. Two weeks had sounded like acres of time when Haru had promised it to him that night, but he wondered now if they’d find any true time alone while they were home at all. He made a soft, impatient sound as he balanced the basket against his hip so that he could close the washer’s door. He was being selfish. Everyone had been waiting to see them, so of course they’d want to spend what time they could with him and Haru. They’d be back to Tokyo soon enough. And Makoto truly was glad for the chance to spend some actual time with his family and friends. 

Pausing long enough to tug on a light jacket, Makoto stepped out to the back of the house to hang up the load of laundry, and he grinned a bit as he thought about their swim with Nagisa and Rei that morning. He and Haru had met on the stairs, like they’d used to, and they’d jogged in to the club; Makoto softly laughed as he shook out one of his dad’s shirts. He didn’t think either he or Haru had been surprised to find the two of them waiting in their usual spot so they could finish the trek together. And it had been _so good_ to be in the water with them again; to hear them talk about their plans for the future. He was especially proud of Rei, both in the progress he’d made with his swimming, and how he’d grown in a general sense. And Rei and Nagisa had been incredibly supportive when he and Haru had told them about themselves, though Makoto had been right. Nagisa _had_ teased. Makoto’s smile widened softly as he thought, again, about how lucky he and Haru were to have grown up with such supportive families and friends. How lucky _he_ was to have lived his whole life with the other half of his heart right beside him. 

After their swim, the four of them had stopped by one of the downtown diners for a late breakfast. A slightly wry smile showed as Makoto neared the end of the basket of clothing. More plans had been made: a meet up with Gou, Romio, Shiziuru and Ayumu for lunch—and the pool after—one day, and another with a bunch of the guys from Samezuka—once they’d been able to find some time where their schedules meshed with Rin’s and Sousuke’s to allow for it. It would be fun; Makoto knew that. And he would have been sad if he’d have gone back to Tokyo and hadn’t gotten to see everyone he’d wanted to. He softly snorted as he picked up the empty basket and went inside. One would think, for the way he was pining for even a few minutes alone with Haru, that he hadn’t spent the last almost-eight years doing the same. But now that Haru was his… 

A warmth wormed its way through him as those words filtered through his head and Makoto’s cheeks heated with it. He’d been pretty sure for a while that Haru loved him back, but he wouldn’t lie; there had been times when he’d wondered if _Haru_ would ever realize it. So many different scenarios had run through his head, both for once he finally did, and if he never would. He was so glad it had been the former. While he knew he’d never love anyone else and that he’d have gladly spent the rest of his life beside Haru as his best friend and support, it had made him sad to think about, too. But it wasn’t an issue anymore.

_Because I love Makoto and Makoto is mine._

That warmth from before tried to settle low in his gut and he felt his cheeks blush hotter. Everything about that night had been incredible, but it was that moment that had warmed him the most. He’d waited so long for them, to hear Haruka confess it to them both, and then after, when they’d gotten to his flat… Makoto swallowed hard as he thought about that night, their first kisses and touches, their lovemaking the morning after. He thought about Haru on his lap last night, about how close he’d been to having him in his mouth, the way Haru’s eyes had looked when Haru had realized his intent. Makoto groaned and let his head fall back against the wall for a second or two before dropping the empty basket onto the washer and then heading back toward the living room. He had to find something to occupy his mind with; as it was, he was already slightly aroused. He paused then, lightly worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Then again, he was home alone; maybe taking care of himself would—

His head fell back against the wall again when a knock at the door cut off the thought. Or maybe not, he thought wryly as he hurried up to the foyer to answer it. “Yes?” he began as he opened the door, only to cut himself off when he saw who it was. “Haru!” he said in surprise, but then, after a second, his expression softened; Haru looked away when he saw it, but Makoto reached out, took his hand, and drew him in past the threshold. Keeping hold, he slid the door shut with his other hand, then pulled Haru to him, releasing his hand so that he could hold him. Makoto’s eyes softened further when, after a second, Haru let go of the tension he’d carried in with him and relaxed into his embrace. “What happened this time?” he softly asked after pressing a kiss to the top of Haru’s head. There was only one thing that brought that particular light into Haru’s eyes. Something had changed with his parents’ plans. Again. 

“Something important came up that had to be taken care of this morning,” Haru informed Makoto from Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto’s lips pressed and he nodded. It wasn’t a new excuse—and then he promptly felt bad for thinking that as he had. He knew Haru’s dad’s job was important. “They’ll still be here for dinner, but only just,” Haru finished, and Makoto nodded again. 

“I’m glad for that at least.” And he was, but—“But I’m sorry you won’t have them to yourself until after,” he continued softly. He lifted his head, brought a hand to Haru’s cheek, smiled a bit when Haru let him lift his gaze up to his own. “I know you were wanting to see them, Haru-chan.” 

Haru shrugged. “I will. It’ll just be later.” 

Makoto felt a hint of that resentment from a few seconds ago flicker through him as Haru hid his disappointment behind the gesture and disinterested tone, but he merely responded with a “Mm.” It was what it was, and Haru’s family business wasn’t his own. He didn’t understand it, but he’d made his choices too; in just a few more short years, once they’d graduated, Haru would never have to come home to an empty house again. 

“Makoto.” 

Makoto refocused; brought himself back to the present. “Hm?” 

“Your mom; she’ll be at the school until after the play tonight?” 

Makoto’s brow furrowed gently at the slightly odd question. “Mm. Remember? she was helping with their Christmas party, and then the play for the school kids, then snacks after…” he trailed off when he saw the light in Haru’s eyes change and then he swallowed softly as his face warmed; he was suddenly intensely aware of what Haru had been driving at. His lashes falling slightly, he shifted his hold to Haru’s hips, hands splaying across Haru’s ass as that arousal from before he’d opened the door returned in a rush. Haru’s hands moved as well, slowly sliding up his abdomen to his chest, and Makoto dipped his head to tease at Haru’s jawline. “…then she’s staying to help get them all into costume again before the evening performance,” he finished in between his light kisses and licks. 

“An—d your dad?” Pleasure shot through Makoto when Haru lightly stuttered as Makoto’s mouth found that spot beneath his ear, and then Makoto’s breath caught in turn when Haru’s fingers stroked over his chest and the rub of material excited his nipples. 

“Meeting us there,” Makoto managed after swallowing again and then he lifted his head from Haru’s neck; hands cupping Haru’s face, he brought their mouths together and hungrily pushed his tongue in. Haru toed off his shoes as they kissed and, once he had, Makoto blindly reached behind him to turn the lock on the door before dropping both hands to Haru’s ass to pull him up hard against him. The sudden friction caused them both to gasp; leaving Haru’s mouth for his jaw again, Makoto brought his hands between them to the lapels of Haru’s jacket and, together, they worked that off. For once, he wasn’t overly concerned that Haru never bothered to zip it. Haru sighed then, a frustrated sound that didn’t quite fit with what they were doing. Makoto lifted his head and then he softly chuckled. Taking the jacket from Haru, he leaned over and hung it on the rack, then took Haru’s hand. “Come on.” 

Haru didn’t ask where. Makoto supposed he likely knew, and it was ridiculous, really, how his heart was racing as they headed up the stairs and to his room. But there was something about the thought of having Haru in his bed, here, in Iwatobi, that made his head spin. Maybe because he’d spent so many years imagining him there, and the things that they’d do, and now they were there… Makoto saw the slight tremble to his fingers as he reached out to open his door and he made himself take a discreet breath. 

It worked, but just for a second. As soon as he closed the door, Haru was _there_ , arms slipping up around his neck as he took Makoto’s mouth again. Heat shot through Makoto at how hungry Haru was for him; there was a brief second or two where the thought of it dazed him, but then he gave himself over to it, sucked on Haru’s tongue to draw it in deep and then licked under it with his own. He felt Haru shiver and Makoto got harder. He slid his hands under Haru’s loose shirt to stroke over the musculature of his back and then dropped them back down to Haru’s ass to grope him before using that hold to pick him up. Haru groaned into his mouth, hitched himself up so that he could wrap his legs around Makoto’s waist; the sudden pressure to Makoto’s cock drew a low whine from his throat and, pushing the kiss into Haru’s mouth, Makoto somehow managed them over to his bed. 

Planting a knee onto the mattress, Makoto leaned over it and, as Haru unwound his legs, Makoto eased him down. Chest heaving slightly, he shifted fully onto the bed and want shot through him to make him hot all over as he looked down at his love. Haru’s hair was mussed, lips wet and swelling, gaze hungry, cheeks flushed; Makoto leaned down to take another taste of those lips, then pulled away to look down at him again. “Haruka is beautiful,” he said lowly, and he offered Haru his hand, pulling him up enough to take Haru’s shirt off and then laying him down again. Leaning down, he kissed Haru deep and slow and then pulled away; supporting himself on his forearms, he pushed back to kiss the divot of Haru’s throat and then slowly work his way down Haru’s chest. He could feel Haru’s breaths, rapid and shallow; Haru’s hand was in his hair, and the way his fingers would tighten just slightly when Makoto's mouth would find a particularly sensitive place, when he’d do it, Makoto could barely breathe. 

Haru’s navel seemed an extremely good spot and Makoto spent several moments there, kissing and licking at the smooth skin around it. A tentative scrape of his teeth pulled a throaty groan from Haru and Makoto did it again, then licked into the divot, and his hand slid down to push against his own erection with how Haru’s hips shifted in response and the sound he gave. After a last kiss, Makoto pushed up onto his knees, wincing softly when his erection pushed against his zipper, and his cheeks warmed when, as he glanced up at Haru, he noticed where Haru’s eyes were locked. Haru had been so certain, almost bold, once he’d realized what he’d wanted, and that was _him_ , he reminded himself. The way Haru was looking at him now, so hungrily, there was clearly no reason for the shy, self-consciousness he felt, and with a breath, he pushed it away, he hoped for the final time. 

Watching Haru, Makoto tugged his shirt off over his head, and the way Haru licked his lip as he shoved his hand back through his hair sent another wave of pleasure through him. Haru’s gaze fell again when Makoto’s hands moved to his belt and fly next; Makoto watched Haru swallow as, once they were opened, he hooked his thumbs into his waistbands and tugged his jeans and underwear down. As they pooled at his knees, Makoto leaned down again, eyes shading and cheeks flushing with pleasure both from friction against Haru’s body and from the soft, pleasured sound Haru made as Makoto’s erection rubbed against his thigh. 

Taking Haru’s mouth, Makoto shifted his weight to one arm and then pushed himself up just enough to shove his pants completely off with his opposite foot. “Open your jeans for me, Haru,” Makoto whispered against Haru’s lips when he was finally naked. “Then lift your hips. I wanna finish what I didn’t get to last night.” 

“Makoto.” Haru’s hand cupped the back of his head and Makoto was pulled back down for a hard, wanton kiss; he felt Haru worm a hand between then toward his fly and Makoto shifted just a bit to allow roof for it. After another second or two, Makoto broke away and then pushed back to his knees. He could see the hard curve of flesh through Haru’s boxers and want shot through him again. Swallowing and then licking his lip, he reached down to finish stripping him and then he ran his fingers along Haru’s hiplines before shifting one hand to the base of Haru’s cock and the other to the mattress as he dipped his head to finally take Haru’s dick into his mouth. “Ngh, Makoto!” 

Haru’s taste, the slide of him across Makoto’s tongue, Makoto softly moaned around him over how incredible it was, and when Haru called for him like that, he had to shift his hand to his own dick again. Makoto’s shaft was already slick from his want and he shivered at his own touch, then squeezed himself as he licked up and around Haru’s dick before lightly sucking at his head. Pulling away, he shifted down further on the mattress and then settled between Haru’s legs; sliding a hand beneath either knee, Makoto drew them up, his breaths quickening slightly as he watched his fingers caress down Haru’s inner thighs toward their apex and felt the taut muscles tremble beneath his touch. Dipping his head again, Makoto licked up Haru’s cock and then, canting Haru’s right leg out, he placed a line of open-mouthed kisses to his thigh. At the point where it was closest to Haru’s groin, Makoto pressed his lips to the flesh and sucked, teeth following to further worry the flesh into a mark. 

“Makoto!” Makoto pulled away at the call, looked up the length of Haru’s body. He didn’t see any pain, just the most gorgeous arousal, and he dipped is head again, licking another stripe up Haru’s cock before pushing his left leg out to treat its juncture to the same. “Ahh… Wh—what are you doing?” 

Makoto soothed his tongue over the flesh he’d lightly bitten before lifting his head to meet Haru’s eyes again. “Showing Haru-chan my dreams,” he murmured as he took Haru’s dick in his hand to slowly stroke him and returned to his mark. 

“F—” Haruka’s breath caught as Makoto ran his thumb over Haruka’s slit. “From the train?” 

Makoto scraped his teeth over the reddened flesh and then licked again before making a soft, negatory sound. “Not this time,” he continued before moving his mouth to Haru’s dick to suck at the fresh wetness at his tip. Gently easing it to the side then, Makoto dipped his head to work at the flesh beside it and toward Haru’s balls. “I’ve thought about this a lot though; tasting my Haru-chan, marking him where no one will see but me. Nanase Haruka will belong to the world one day, but Haru-chan’s only mine.” 

“Only Makoto’s.” Makoto’s breath caught; Haru had given him those words once before, but the breathless quality to them as Makoto finished making that mark shot through him and drew his gut tight. Pulling away, he rested his head on Haru’s hip, eyes falling closed as he just breathed. He swallowed, licked his lips, lowly groaned when he caught Haru’s taste off of them, then had to breathe again. “Makoto?” 

Makoto closed his eyes tighter when he felt Haru’s fingertips through his hair; after another second or two, he lifted his head and smiled up at him. “I’m okay. I just—” 

“Makoto, come here.” 

Makoto gave a short nod and pushed himself up; his eyes went wide when Haru’s hands slid to Makoto’s ass to pull Makoto down against him. “H—” Makoto’s breath caught when Haru shifted beneath him and rolled his hips up against him. “Haru, I—” 

“It’s okay.” Haru slid a hand up along Makoto’s back to thread fingers through his hair as he kissed him. “I’m too close, too,” he murmured against Makoto’s lips. “Come with me; we’ll both last longer after.” 

“Haru.” Makoto gave another short nod and then took Haru’s mouth; Haru’s hand slid back down to his ass, then fell to the side, seeking out Makoto’s. As their fingers twined together, Haru rolled up; Makoto groaned into his mouth and, after shifting just slightly, rocked down. He felt Haru’s breath catch and he lifted his head; Haru was looking up at him through his lashes, lips still parted from their kiss, and Makoto breathed his name again. Shifting his hold on Haru’s hand, he drew it up to rest beside Haru’s head; it took Makoto’s breath away, how beautiful Haru was and, twining their fingers together again, Makoto rolled his hips down, gut tightening as he witnessed the pleasure darken Haru’s gaze. As he rolled down again, Haru’s eyes flared wide, his lips parting in a gasp; Makoto took his mouth again, their kiss feverish as Haru pushed up and met him in another grind, and Makoto was vaguely aware of the heat of Haru’s come spilling between them before his own orgasm rushed through him, the soft, wanton sounds that accompanied Haru’s pushing him over that edge. 

After those few, intense seconds, Makoto’s rigor relaxed. Haru was teasing at his mouth now, slow and lazy. “Mm,” he softly gave when Haru licked at his lower lip and, with a sigh, he let himself go lax against him as they kissed, fingers uncurling from Haru’s to caress over Haru’s arm, and then his side, to his hip. 

“Better?” 

“Mm,” Makoto nodded against his shoulder, and he smiled when he felt Haru’s lips against his forehead. 

“Me too.” 

Makoto’s smile widened and he lifted his head. “I love you.” 

“Haruka loves Makoto, too,” Haruka softly returned, and Makoto’s lashes fell as Haru’s fingers combed through his mussed bangs and then the hair at the back of his head for a while before tracing along his jaw to bring their mouths together again. Makoto hummed into the kiss, lazily sucked Haru’s tongue as his hands gently caressed Haru’s hips and Haru’s fingers traced over his back. When they parted to breathe, Makoto kissed along Haru’s jaw; smiled when he felt Haru’s light catch of breath as he reached that place at the end. “What?” Haru asked when he felt it, and Makoto lifted his head again. 

“Nothing. It just makes me happy that I make Haru feel as good as Haru does me.” He cupped Haru’s cheek before he could turn his gaze away and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Hm?” he lifted his head when he didn’t quite catch what Haru said against them. 

“Everything is good when I’m with Makoto.” 

“Haru.” Makoto dipped his head and kissed him again, licking slow and deep into his mouth. Haru’s hands ran up Makoto’s back to his shoulders as Haru shifted beneath him, and arousal warmed its way through Makoto’s body. Haru was partially hard again. Tongue moving more insistently, Makoto lightly rocked against him. “Be right back,” he pulled back enough to say and then he pushed himself up and pivoted off the bed to go over to his bathroom kit. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Haru shift; Haru was propped up on his elbows and Makoto’s cheeks warmed at the look on Haru’s face. 

“Makoto is beautiful too,” Haru said quietly. “You’re like a god in the sun.” 

“Haru!” Makoto’s face went hot. He knew Haru was serious because Haru never said anything he didn’t mean, but Makoto didn’t know how to react to such a beautiful, whimsical thing, never mind everything those words made him feel. He saw Haru turn his head then, caught the hint of color on his cheeks and, quickly snagging the lube out of his kit, he went back to the bed and knelt beside it, gently turning Haru’s face toward him again. “Being with you, knowing you love me, it makes me feel like one, Haru,” he said softly, and he smiled a bit when he saw the question in Haru’s eyes. “I feel like I can do and get through anything with you by my side.” 

“Makoto.” The call of his name was finished against Makoto’s lips as Makoto took Haru’s mouth again, Makoto kissing him slow and sweet before breaking away to tease his mouth with little kisses as he shifted up and onto the bed again. Hovering over Haru, he kissed him deeply one more time and then, laying a line of kisses down his sternum and pausing to give a teasing lick to his navel just to make Haru squirm again, Makoto eased himself back to settle between Haru’s legs, Makoto’s cheeks already flushed with the arousal that shot through him as he’d tasted them both from Haru’s abdomen. 

“Haru,” he murmured with a stroke to Haru’s leg, and his mouth went slightly dry as Haru pulled his knees up. Swallowing hard, he ran his fingers over Haru’s smooth skin, tracing a singular one down Haru’s shaft before dipping his head to suck at Haru’s tip as he brought his fingers together again to caress over and behind Haru’s balls. Splaying his fingers slightly, he teased the middle one over Haru’s hole, and Makoto thought his heart might beat out of his chest for how strongly his want built inside him. 

Pulling his hand away and lifting his head, Makoto popped open the bottle of lubricant, glancing up the length of Haru’s body as he moistened his fingers with the substance. Haru was watching him through his lashes and Makoto’s cheeks warmed again at the sight of the want and love that echoed his own. It was one of his most precious things, that Haru had become so open and unguarded with him, and he swore he’d never make Haru regret that, or giving himself over to him like this. “I love you,” he said softly, his lips curving when Haru’s did slightly. “Let me know if I hurt you?” And he waited until Haru gave him a nod before sliding his fingers back to Haru’s hole again. For a moment, it all seemed too surreal, that he was finally having Haru like this, but he swallowed against the emotion that swelled and gently stroked over Haru’s hole with the gel before easing his finger in. 

By the time Haru was taking two of his fingers, Makoto was fully hard and leaking. Haru’s hips were rolling into his thrusts now, soft sounds occasionally slipping past his lips, his body was covered in the most beautiful blush and he was _so_ hot and tight… Makoto swallowed as he thought about pushing into Haru and what that would feel like, that moment when Haru became his in the only way left that he wasn’t. “Do you want more, Haru-chan?” he asked softly as he turned his fingers inside him, and then he paused, eyes widening slightly before he shifted them to Haru’s face and pushed his fingers in a bit deeper instead of sliding out. Haru’s breath choked and his eyes flared open wide; Makoto’s gut went tight as he witnessed that intense pleasure. “Haru,” he breathed as he turned his fingers just a bit more to properly stroke over that spot; Haru softly cried out this time as his hips arched. 

“Makoto, please!” 

Makoto’s breaths sped slightly, his entire body flushing with heat. He’d often fantasized about how Haru would look, would sound, as he became completely undone, but nothing had come close to how truly exquisite he was. “You’re so beautiful, Haru,” he lowly praised once he found his voice again, and he parted his fingers as he eased them back out then picked up the lube again. “Haru…” 

“Makoto, it’s alright.” Haru lifted his head to properly meet Makoto’s eyes. “You’re being so careful; I know you won’t hurt me. I’m ready.” 

Makoto smiled slightly and nodded. “Mm,” he softly gave, then he pushed himself up to take a slow taste of Haru’s mouth, his worry easing away as he felt Haru’s fingers through his hair. With a light suck to Makoto’s lower lip, Haru broke the embrace; Makoto rocked back to settle on his knees, and he felt that trembling in his fingers again as he coated his dick with the lubricant. “Part for me more?” he softly asked as he lightly caressed Haru’s inner thighs, and then he moved in closer, dropping one hand to his shaft as he slid the other beneath Haru’s hip and pressed against Haru’s ring. For a second, he worried if he’d not done enough, but once he was past that initial resistance, Haru’s body opened up for him, and he could barely breathe as he dropped his hand and eased deeper inside him. “Haru…” He paused, breathed, pushed in a bit more. “Ah, Haru, you feel so good.” 

About half in, Makoto stopped again and lightly stroked Haru’s hip. He rolled his own back slowly, easing out, breath catching in a soft moan at the slow, hot pull to his dick. Breathing Haru’s name, he rocked back in again, continuing with the slow, gentle thrusts until Haru’s body had opened up enough and he was finally fully inside him. “Haru.” Makoto swallowed. It felt so good, incredible, but it was more than that in that moment; he could see that reflected in Haru’s eyes, too, and he gave a soft, shaky laugh when Haru reached up to brush his fingers over the corner of Makoto’s eyes as Makoto had done to him their first time. 

“I know.” 

“I know,” Makoto softly echoed and, as Haru dropped his hand, Makoto leaned forward. He paused for a moment when Haru softly gasped, but then he continued when he felt the press of Haru’s cock against his abdomen and saw only pleasure in Haru’s eyes. Briefly resting his weight on his forearms, Makoto brushed a kiss over Haru’s lips. “Haru-chan is always beautiful but seeing you like this…” Makoto nosed along his jaw to that spot beneath Haru’s ear and kissed him there. “… just seeing Haruka like this could make me come undone,” he confessed before returning to his mouth for another brief kiss and then pushing himself up on his arms. Want flashed through Haru’s eyes and Makoto’s stomach tightened. He’d never thought Haru would be aroused by the inadvertent displays of his physique, but he couldn’t deny that it did something to him every time he saw that flare. Locking gazes with Haru, he slowly arced his hips back, his eyes lidding at the tight slide of Haru’s body around him. 

After a couple of slow full thrusts, Makoto bent his arms to tease at Haru’s mouth again. as he straightened, he changed his stance a bit and pushed in faster. Haru’s eyes went wide and his hips came up as he choked off a cry; Makoto gut went tight and he leaned forward, slowly this time, putting more pressure on Haru’s cock. “You’re so sexy, Haru, the sounds you make, the way you look and feel…” He rolled his hips slightly in a shallow thrust, more to pleasure Haru’s cock than anything. Haru softly moaned again, hands sliding up and over Makoto’s back. Makoto swallowed hard, gave another shallow thrust, and he gave a low groan when, with this one, Haru met him and he felt the press of Haru’s nails in his back. “Haruka…” 

Reading the signs Haru was giving him, Makoto didn’t push up to go deep again; he stayed forward like that, weight on his forearms, giving Haru what of him he was most comfortable with as he teased at Haru’s mouth and jaw. Haru’s hands were all over him, his back, his flanks, his hair as they made love and kissed; when they eventually slid down to his ass, Makoto left Haru’s mouth, looked down at him and pushed up on his arms again. His mouth went dry when Haru’s hand slid between them to take hold of his cock and, breathing Haru’s name, Makoto slid out to his tip then canted his hips forward and pushed in deep again. Haru cried out, arched his hips up to meet him and, barely breathing, Makoto rolled his hips back and then arched forward, slightly faster again, his own breath catching in a groan beneath Haru’s cry of his name as Haru came. Makoto didn’t know what pulled him to that edge more: the almost painful pleasure of Haru’s tight body spasming so hard around him, or the way Haru look when he reached his peak, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. Breaths rushing from him, he pushed into Haru hard and fast, the sound of their flesh meeting coming in beneath Haru’s wanton gasps until, a few seconds later, Makoto’s orgasm peaked, and he came. 

Barely down from it, Makoto felt Haru’s arms insistently tugging him closer and, relaxing his arms, Makoto let his weight rest on Haru’s body, vaguely aware of the gentle strokes down his back and the warm mouth teasing at his neck and shoulder as the rush of blood faded from his ears. After several seconds passed, he lifted his head; Haru turned his and brought their mouths together, fingers stroking over Makoto’s cheek and through his hair. Makoto felt a lump in his throat, the tenderness of this moment affecting him as deeply as their passion had. He felt Haru’s fingers at the corners of his eyes again after they parted and Makoto opened them, that sweet heartache briefly intensifying at the gentle love in Haru’s gaze. He didn’t have to hide his feelings or try and explain them, or the tears, away. Haru knew, because he knew Makoto, perhaps better than ever now that Haru had finally come to terms with his own feelings. There was nothing _but_ that love between them now and, smiling, Makoto turned his head, kissed Haru’s fingers, and then put another to his lips. _Complete_ , Haru had said, and he was right. There love was and, with Haru’s, Makoto was too.


End file.
